New Beginnings
by paige93
Summary: "New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings..." -Lao Tzu. Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna and Teddy leave England to find quiet new beginnings, but find instead only more adventure, of course! Epilogue non-compliant, HG/CC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 1

"Call me at any time." I told them solemnly, catching both of my friends eyes. "I mean it. Anything at all, and you can just leave. Okay? You don't have to be here." I promised. Neville nodded seriously.

"We know. Thank you both, we should probably get in there though." He said with a sigh, visibly bracing himself.

"Did you remember the Muggle Repelling charms Hermione altered? It'll definitely help with the crowds of them." Harry advised quietly from beside me. Neville nodded once more. Luna was looking out the window distractedly, looking at some of the students passing by, looking at the dark car curiously.

"Come along Neville." Luna sighed out, a small smile peeking at the corners of her mouth. "We still have to go to the registration." She opened the door slightly, letting a few small raindrops slither in. I motioned Neville to come closer and when he did gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's just Muggle High school, right?" He half-joked.

"Right." I affirmed. "Just do keep your mobile with you." Then he and Luna exited the car swiftly, out into the biting rain and howling wind. I shifted the car into gear with a sigh and turned out of the parking lot, onto the highway. Harry looked out of the misted window silently on my right.

"Alright. Here's fine." He mumbled quietly, I pulled over to the side of the road. He opened the door and got out, leaning down slightly to speak. "I shouldn't be back later than five."

"Okay. Have a good day." I offered. He nodded once brusquely.

"Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Love you." A small smile graced his lips before he shut the door carefully. I let my breath out softly, feeling slightly calmer. He walked a little ways into the forest and Disapperated. I looked at the spot he had stood in seconds ago feeling increasingly lonelier. I glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw Teddy was still sleeping peacefully in his car seat.

"Here we go..." I murmured to myself before pulling out, back onto the road.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 2

Forks was a small town consisting of one grocery store, a small bank, an equally small police station, a library, a restaurant or two, a coffee shop, a gift store, and of course the high school. A long ways from the busy London I was accustomed to. I decided it was time to replenish Teddy's nearly depleted nappy stash, as well as grab something for supper. It would be a shame to wake Teddy when he had just fallen asleep not long ago, so I very carefully lifted his car seat out of the only-slightly-magically-enlarged backseat of the car, hoping that inside would not be too noisy. I lightly tucked a baby blanket over the top of the seat as to protect Teddy from the dreary light rain before grabbing my purse, and slinging it over my shoulder. The car seat's handle weighed heavily on my forearm as I walked quickly toward the store. Thankfully there were store carts I could rest Teddy and his seat in. My arrival with the baby began to earn me quite a few sympathetic looks from fellow shoppers as I cruised the aisles, and some not so nice ones as well. One older woman 'tutted' darkly at me, giving the cart a pointed look. She even muttered something that sounded quite profane as she strode away. Teddy woke up, as I had feared, from the noise, and began whimpering immediately and reaching to be picked up. I unbuckled him from the seat and swung him up into my arms with a broad smile.

"Now which ones did we get last time Teddy?" I asked the baby seriously. He giggled, all traces of tears gone.

"I believe you are correct. The blue wrapping looks far more familiar. Thank you." I reached over and grabbed a few packages of diapers and set them in the cart. "Now, what else do we need?"

"Nah! Dos!" Came the excited reply.

"Bananas and apples, very good." I agreed. "Let's go over to the food section then, shall we?"

The rest of the day was spent at home, as the rain picked up and raged against the windows. Teddy got quite frightened when the thunder and lightning began, but calmed immediately when I gave him a small piece of chocolate. I continued the seemingly endless cleaning work past lunch and it wasn't until Teddy began fussing again that I sat down, this time with a cup of tea, as I cut up some apple for the baby to snack on. At one point the knife slipped slightly and nicked my palm quite deeply.

I went to pick Neville and Luna up from school a tad early, mostly because I was hoping Teddy would fall asleep on the drive. I parked in the lot and got out of the car to get some fresh air. It was much easier to breathe in the cool, refreshing rain. About fifteen minutes later, school ended and students came spilling out of the double doors. I leant up against the car to wait, curious looks thrown my way by almost everyone. I wondered why slightly, but then noticed that my car was by far newer and more expensive looking save for one, a silver Volvo. Four students walked out together, all of astonishing and inhuman beauty and went over to the Volvo.

"Hermione." Luna greeted with a wide smile, "You're very wet."

"Hm? Oh, hello Luna. Yes I suppose I am." I answered distractedly, trying to puzzle out for this distance what those clearly extraordinary creatures were. It came to me in a rush.

"Vampires." Neville articulated before I could form the word.

"How peculiar to be in such a large coven." I voiced my thoughts.

"I believe they live with two more as well." Neville added. "And they are different in the strangest way... their eyes are golden."

"Curious... Anyway, how was school?" I asked, motioning for them to get into the car.

"Crowded feeling, even though the population isn't anywhere near even one year of Hogwarts students." Neville said wearily, getting in the back. "But that repelling charm you showed us worked wonders. Thank you Hermione."

"And how did you find it Luna?"

"We were stared at a lot. I expect this was because Muggles have a mysterious sense for Petrichotes and their auras, and I felt one around all day." She answered thoughtfully.

"What's a Petrichote?" Neville asked, slight amusement easing the tension out of his tone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 3

The young woman standing by a shiny new black car was examining us intently as we returned to Edward's. In the rain it was slightly more difficult to pick up her scent, but hardly impossible. It had those same strange tones in it that the other two of the woman's associates. We heard as the man identified us for the second time today, how very strange that he would know about Vampires.

"Jasper." Alice murmured quietly from beside me. "Let's go. I have a bad feeling about those humans." I nodded once.

"Hello, how was schoo-"Carlisle stopped in the middle of his sentence as he walked into the room, eyes wide.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Edward was quick to ask worriedly. Carlisle didn't answer, merely closed his eyes slightly and took a deep inhale. I looked to Alice worriedly but found her eyes locked firmly on her pseudo father. Carlisle stood still for a very long time, emotions frantically flicking all over the place. Horror, fear, shame, embarrassment, but also a little guilty hope, and above all: Hunger.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He said upon relaxing, his tone easy. Though Carlisle's eyes were upon Edward's meaningfully. Edward was extremely surprised at whatever Carlisle was thinking to him.

"Carlisle?" Alice asked, little face scrunched up in worry.

"Everything is alright; I need to hunt is all. The smell of humans on your clothes caught me off guard. Edward, Jasper, would you care to accompany me?" He asked, a small smile on his mouth. Despite hunting yesterday, his eyes were noticeably darker.

"Of course." Edward murmured, though I felt his increasing worry. I nodded my acquiescent and followed them out of the house. We were immediately running into the trees.

"Mmm, this is really good Hermione." Neville smiled appreciatively into his soup. I spared him a bland smile.

"Thanks Neville."

"How was school? Did you fit in?" Harry asked from beside Hermione with a tired smile.

"Well enough." Neville said, "Or... as much as we could. The teachers treated us carefully, and so the students were curious."

"Were there any difficulties?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No," Neville said with a shake of his head. "Though I suppose it could be contributed to your spell Hermione."

"Just remember not to hesitate to tell either of us if there is a problem." Harry reminded. Neville nodded while Luna continued to play with her soup spoon, fascinated by the way it caught the light. Harry and Hermione were sure she did hear as well though.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 4

The first two weeks of school passed without incident, some of the friendlier students making an effort to reach out to the new students, but this was in vain. The only person Neville would speak with was Angela Webber, his distant Muggle cousin, and that was only when no one else was around. In fact, he remained unresponsive to any attempted contact by anyone else, though would reply with tight politeness to any attempted conversation initiated. Luna often laughed for no reason apparent to the Muggles. She ignored the way everyone would whisper rude things in her wake, or perhaps she really didn't notice. It angered Neville to no end, and he had a very hard time controlling himself.

"Freaks." A girl hissed audibly as Luna and Neville drifted down the hall before lunch, the former with a large secretive smile on her lips, fingers entwined in a long string with Butterbeer corks laced along it hanging from her neck. That had been it, Neville was fed up. He stopped mid-step and turned with silent grace, a dark expression in his eyes.

"Pardon me?" He asked quietly, voice soft with anger.

"I-I-I-" The girl's eyes were wide, and her response was easily heard all through the suddenly silent hallway. Luna's eyes were suddenly clearer than usual, more focussed as she laid a steady hand on Neville's trembling forearm.

"Come on, I think Hermione put in some pudding from last night." She said brightly, shaking her lunch bag slightly. He narrowed his eyes slightly at the Muggle girl before turning silently and following Luna to the cafeteria.

"That was very strange..." Emmett murmured quietly to his family, all of them having been present for the interaction.

"He looked like he was about to assault that student." Alice answered.

"He was." Jasper verified with a deep frown.

"Should we be worried? Or do something about it?"Rose asked.

"We can tell Carlisle when we get home." Edward said, also concerned.

"...I just felt so powerless." Neville was blinking away the tears that had formed in his eyes. Hermione got up from her seat on the couch and sat on the arm of his chair, gently enveloping him in an embrace.

"It is entirely expected for your emotions to be like this so close to the full moon." She assured quietly.

"Yes, but I was just _so angry_. And for what? So some stupid Muggle teenager was rude, I wanted to _attack_ her."

"It wasn't your fault." Hermione said.

"Yes it was." His words mumbled into her shoulder followed by a shuddering breath and sudden steamy dampness to her shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 5

The Quileute wolves contacted the Cullens a few days later.

"Sam." Carlisle greeted warmly. "I do hope the pack is well."

"Not as well as we might like, Dr. Cullen." Edward translated for the transformed shapeshifter.

"Why might that be? Do you know of a threat in the area?"

"We don't know. But last night none of us got any sleep. There was some sort of disturbance in the forest between territories. And when we ran formation this morning, there was a very strange scent, not human, but not bloodsucker or Quiluet either. We also found this..." Sam motioned for Quil to step forward and drop a scrap of dark blue fabric from his mouth. The Cullens all advanced in sync, inhaling deeply. Edward and Jasper were suddenly moving very quickly. Jasper snatched up the cloth and smelled it again.

"Yes, definately." Edward nodded sharply to Jasper's thoughts. "But what could it... _Oh!_" Edward turned away from Jasper suddenly and was by Carlisle's side with wide eyes.

_"Of course._" Edward's little epiphany session was interrupted by a growl from Sam and an impatient exclamation from Rose.

"For _God's sake_ Edward! Will you _stop it?_"

"The scent brings back memories from when Carlisle was in Volterra-"

"Markus' wars with the werewolves." Carlisle spoke up curiously. "The scent is most certainly there. Of course that's impossible, there aren't any werewolves left..."

"Disregarding that," Jasper interrupted, sudden comprehension colouring his face, "Emmett, Alice, Rose, smell this again. You might recognize..."

"The new boy!" Emmett exclaimed, though his expression returned to confusion a moment later.

"But he couldn't possibly be a werewolf." Alice argued with a shrug. "I can see him in my visions."

"Unless a werewolf's DNA make-up was the same as a human or vampire's. Werewolves aren't born, they're made." Carlisle said calmly, despite his racing thoughts.

"Last night was the full moon." Esme said worriedly.

"And for the past two days, the new students haven't been to school... Religious reasons, the teachers have been told." Edward confirmed.

"How do you feel?" Hermione whispered concernedly, brushing the boy's forehead with a damp flannel. Neville opened his eyes for a second, then closed them again immediately, breath coming out a slight hiss from between clenched teeth. Harry closed the thick dark curtains with a sharp click that made him flinch.

"Sorry." Harry apologized softly, then left as Teddy began fussing in the other room.

"Here Nev, drink these." Hermione helped him to sit up slightly and passed over several vials of various potions and a glass of water.

"T-thanks." He mumbled weakly, cringing when he moved. Hermione immediately made him lie back down and ran a few diagnostic spells over him.

"Two broken ribs." She sighed, leaning over to the bedside table to snatch another vial, this time of Skelegrow out of the top drawer. "Careful now." He took the familiar potions without even a wince at the horrible taste. "The Wolfsbane will be ready just in time for the next full moon." She assured with a sad smile. "I'm sorry again we weren't able to find you any for last night."

"Don't apologize. I should have gotten used to this by now." Neville shrugged carefully. She gave him a kiss on the forehead before standing.

"I'm sure no one gets used to it." Hermione sighed, glancing at the array of scars littering his bare torso and the fresh silvery-pink line stretching from his temple to collarbone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 6

Upon his return two days later to school, Neville was met with the now usual frosty disposition of fellow students. Luna stuck closer to him, holding his hand every now and then in the halls or under the table in class. He found himself immensely grateful for her silent presence. The majority of the school muttered darkly about his new scar, nasty rumours became more and more unbelievable as the day progressed. He bitterly handed the gym teacher a note from Hermione, explaining that Neville was not feeling well and to excuse him from class today. He didn't even change into his gym strip, as he had some pretty nice half-healed scratches on his arms and legs still. Thank goodness it was Friday, and he could heal up before returning to his exercises promptly Monday morning. Exercise had become one of Neville's stress relieving techniques since the final battle, along with gardening. He was free to go to study hall to catch up on some of the work he missed while "away". Just as he was leaving the gym though, a wayward soccer ball caught him firmly in the back, causing him to gasp in pain at the old war injury. Luna was over to him in a second, escorting him out of the room in a second of lucidity. The teacher emerged a second later, angrily demanding she return to class while he brought Neville to the sick room. In the hall, Neville saw the Vampire clan watching him strangely.

The receptionist/school nurse had him explain what happened, clearly unimpressed when he wouldn't mutter more than two words.

"Should I call the hospital then?" She asked, clearly frustrated. She pursed her lips tightly when he shook his head vehemently. A moment later, Hermione was walking through the door, exuding confidence and poise.

"Luna called me." She explained briefly with a wide smile to the woman to mask her concern. "Why don't I explain all of this in the next room? Neville, we'll just be a moment." Hermione motioned the receptionist out of the room gently, and the door shut with a click. Neville could hear her explaining some bogus story about how he used to have some trouble with bullies at an old school who had one time attacked him, causing permanent damage to his back. This gave him a few moments to assess the harm, which he did so by attempting to stretch this way and that, only causing a sharp pain to shoot up his spine. The door opened once more to admit the two women.

"I'll be sure to make an appointment right away with the hospital." Hermione assured brightly.

"Really, it would be no problem for me to call now dear." The receptionist reassured.

"Oh, thank you. But I would like a chance to take a look myself, perhaps it really wasn't as bad as Luna described."

"Of course."

"Neville, do you need anything from your locker? Homework?" Hermione asked gently, still having that fake smile plastered on her face. Neville nodded once, clenching his jaw and stiffly standing back up, refusing to appear weak. "Thank you Ms. Starbuck!" Hermione called cheerily over her shoulder as she lead Neville out of the room. As soon as they were out of sight she dropped the act and gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright?" She asked in a worried whisper. He shook his head once, jaw still clenched tightly. She rummaged around immediately in the depths of her purse and procured a vial of strong pain potion. "It'll take a few minutes. What do you need from your locker?" Neville downed the potion in one long drag.

"Bio, Math and Comp. Civ. text and notebooks." He murmured softly. She nodded once and they walked slowly to the rows of lockers down the next hallway. The Cullens were all standing there, grouped around the tall bronze-haired one's locker.

"Hello." Hermione smiled pleasantly, the slight frown smoothing from her face seamlessly. The tall blond male and bronze-haired male exchanged looks briefly.

"Hello."

"You must be the Cullen... family. My name's Hermione Granger."

"Jasper." The tall blond male introduced. "And that's Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett." Neither party offered to shake hands, preferring to stay on their own sides of the hall.

"A pleasure to finally meet you all." Hermione extended while Neville opened his locker, back ramrod straight and breathing a little shallow.

"Same." Edward said. "Our... father has been very curious to meet you all, especially your compatriot." He nodded toward Neville slightly who tensed impossibly more. Immediately Hermione moved into a defensive position, right hand slipping into her left sleeve and gripping something tightly.

"Hermione." A soft female voice stopped her. They glanced up to see Luna standing there, a small smile on her face. A few students were walking toward the group at the beginning of the hallway. "Did you fix the window before you left?" The obscure question caught the attention of the Vampires.

"Yes, of course dear." Hermione smiled tersely.

"Good, Harry attracts enough Wrackspurts as it is without a direct portal." The Vampires watched her warily as the girl chirped out nonsense words. Hermione nodded again.

"You have a break now? Would you like to help Neville by carrying his books outside?" Luna gave a bright grin and slipped the heavy load out of Neville's arms easily.

"Perhaps your father and I should meet." Hermione said quietly to the Cullens. "I have to return to pick Luna up in two hours, I assume that will be enough time to contact him?" Her tone was sharp.

"Of course." Edward nodded smoothly.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 7

"Please don't see this vampire alone." Neville said as Hermione pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"Really, Neville, it's fine. You know I can protect myself."

"I know... It's just him that I don't know."

"Carlisle, one of the Werewolf's friends wishes to meet with you. No, the young woman. Yes, I will see if she finds this agreeable." Edward looked to Alice briefly. "Yes, it'll be fine. No, he was hurt today in Gym. Yes, I'll call Billy. Okay. See you then."

"Oh! Wha-?" Alice whispered quietly to herself as suddenly the next few hours disappeared.

"But the wolves promised not to interfere..." Edward murmured. Jasper was suddenly raising his hand, asking to go the washroom, mobile in hand to contact Billy.

"Not them." Edward translated before Jasper even returned.

As soon as Neville and Hermione got home, Harry was there standing by the door, Teddy in his arms, looking anxious.

"Are you alright?" He asked Neville immediately. Hermione led Neville over to his room and had him lay down on the bed gently.

"Been better." He said stiffly. Hermione ran a few diagnostic spells and tutted at the results.

"Okay, Harry help him onto his front." She said softly. "Neville, I have to rub a few muscle-relaxant salves into your back. They're going to feel quite uncomfortable, so tell me if it's too much and you need a break."

"Come on, I know you understand." Hermione sighed quietly, careful to wake neither Teddy or Neville, both sleeping in the other room. "Teddy, Luna and Neville can't stay by themselves, not while Nev is hurt." Harry sighed explosively, again.

"But Mione'-" He attempted.

"And I wouldn't put Luna in unnecessary danger. You know I'm right." She said softly. "I know you do." He finally gave in.

"I know..." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing her sweater and keys and walking out the door.

"Oh!" Alice gasped again lightly, catching her siblings' eyes immediately.

"It's... suddenly clear again. Alice can see the meeting." Edward told Emmett, Jasper and Rose.

"So that means, someone decided not to come after all?" Emmett asked, trying to keep up.

"I suppose that would explain it." Jasper murmured lowly.

"Hello Darling, had an alright afternoon?" Hermione asked Luna with a smile, meeting her at the front of the school.

"I find myself missing Professor Snape. Chemistry with Mr. Gregor is hardly as temperamental."

"Ah. As do I." Hermione admitted, kissing Luna's temple quickly. "Why don't you take the car home, I know you don't like apperating." Luna nodded and got into the car without another word. As Luna drove out of the school parking lot, the vampires came over to her.

"Carlisle was wondering if you'd like to accompany us to our home. Though if this makes you too uncomfortable, he would be glad to meet you elsewhere."

"I would not mind." She offered tersely, half-expecting this possibility already. She climbed into the front seat that Emmett gallantly gave up to her, with a polite smile. There was no small talk on the drive. They eventually arrived to a large house where two vampires awaited their arrival. As they got out of the Volvo, Emmett came crashing out of the forest, Hermione just slightly saddened by the way his cheeks remained that unnatural bone-white while a human's would have been flushed from the run.

"Welcome to our home." The unknown female vampire said warmly.

"This is Esme, our mother for all intentions. And of course, Carlisle."

"Its a pleasure." Hermione extended formally, catching the "father's" eye. He smiled welcomingly and in an entirely human gesture took a slight inhale. Immediately, Hermione could tell there was something wrong as the man froze.

"Won't you come inside?" Esme asked, not realizing what was happening.

"Stop breathing." Hermione's voice was suddenly ice chips, and she had begun to back away quickly. "I should've foreseen..." She was muttering to herself now, rummaging through her unnaturally deep pockets, pulling out vials of different coloured liquids. She finally settled upon a light sea foam green one and downed the contents. Immediately the air cleared of her scent.

"Wha-?" Emmett expressed. Hermione sighed with relief and walked calmly back over to the group, keeping her eyes on Carlisle Cullen.

"Can you still discern my scent?"

"Faintly." He admitted quietly

"I don't know why my wards would have failed...unless..." She trailed off quietly, eyes widening. "Mr. Cullen, do you by any chance know what a vampire's singer is?" The reaction was instantaneous.

"What?" Esme was asking, turning toward Carlisle with her hands on her hips. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all looked to Alice and Edward in confusion.

"Alright, we obviously need to clarify some concerns. Do you feel the need to attack me any longer?" Hermione asked brusquely. Carlisle closed his eyes lightly in shame.

"No." His voice was gentle.

"Excellent. Is there somewhere we can speak alone?" She asked. He opened his eyes, but fixed them firmly on the ground.

"Yes. My study is available, if you'd care to come inside the house. If not-"

"That is acceptable." She interrupted lightly. "Lead the way."

They shut themselves in Dr. Cullen's room. Hermione allowed herself to take in the surroundings. Rows upon rows of books lined the walls, a few large beautiful oil paintings breaking the shelves. He watched her examine his work, her face suddenly incredibly expressive. Her expression closed far too quickly as she turned to look at him, face polite and distant.

"Well Ms. Granger, I must admit my curiosity for meeting you and the rest of your... family?" The last word was posed as a question.

"Family." She confirmed solemnly. "And I too am... intrigued by your presence. Particularly concerning your... strange appearance."

"I am to assume you mean my eyes." He said. She nodded once.

"And your family's general demeanour. Never have I seen one vampire, let alone an entire clan blend into humanity so... seamlessly. As well as the size of your... family?"

"Family." He agreed. "The answer lies in our eating habits. You see, all of the members in my family have discovered within themselves a certain... conscience." To her questioning look he continued, "We do not drink human blood."

"How extraordinary..." Her intrigue could not be entirely masked. "Your amount of restraint... And of course that would result in your unique eyes."

"Animal blood suffices." He finished with a small smile.

"Curious... And how many others have you met to also embrace this particular lifestyle choice?"

"There is another clan in Alaska of four, but none others that I've come into contact with in my existence."

"And your consequent extended... civilized demeanour... Curious." She said again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 8

Hermione and Carlisle agreed to not discuss anymore until the rest of their respective families were present. Jasper and Alice drove Hermione back to Forks where she was met by a neutral-faced Harry at the grocery store. As she transferred cars she felt a sudden pang that she hadn't spent longer time with the vampire... family. How strange. She dismissed it easily, focussing on giving a small reassuring smile to Harry. His expression didn't change, not that she expected it to. It rarely did when outside of their house, away from Teddy. The silence lengthened to extend the whole ride home.

Neville was waiting in the kitchen tersely when they came in. Hermione tutted over him being out of bed, but said nothing. Luna was lounging in the living room, hanging upside-down from an armchair, flipping through old copies of _The Quibbler_. She jumped up to give Hermione a dreamy smile as they all came in to the room.

"Harry paced the entire time, and I expect Neville would have as well if his back was feeling better." Luna told her.

"So how did it go?" Neville asked, sitting down carefully.

"Well, when I arrived the father, Carlisle, could still discern my scent through my wards." She began. "There wasn't any trouble, I took the potion, but I don't understand why my wards would have failed. I mused with the idea of Singer, but perhaps I was mistaken. He already had a mate who seemed very aggravated at the idea."

"How strange... But the possibility is very real. It shouldn't pose a problem though, if you adjust your wards accordingly." Neville said, rubbing his back awkwardly with one hand. Harry took a seat behind him and lifted his shirt enough to see that a portion of the area was an angry red and swollen slightly. "I'm fine Harry, just a pulled muscle."

"Perhaps doing physical activity with other students around isn't the best idea." Harry murmured with a deep frown.

"Really Harry, it was just an accident, and I won't have Luna alone in that class." Neville said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Then what happened Hermione?" Luna prompted, staring intently out the window to her right.

"He and I retired to his study where he told me that his family only drinks animal blood, which accounts for the strange eye colour. Apparently he is in contact with another coven that does this as well. I think we've found the biggest Vampire coven in existence aside from the Volturi." She finished. "He'd like to hear more about us as I told him next to nothing."

"Singer?" Esme practically screamed as Jasper, Alice and their visitor drove away.

"I don't know." He said calmly. That was a lie, he did know. Edward glanced to him at the thought.

"Well?" She demanded. "What do you have to say to me?"

"Only that it's natural to have singers. I didn't say anything with the last few you've had, despite you doing much more than killing them-" Carlisle was cut off by his mate.

"You said you would never bring that up again!"

"Fine. You're right. But for the past few hundred years everything's blended together, I had begun to think that singers were only for the young."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 9

Neville began to dread school. He didn't tell Harry or Hermione, but he was sure Luna already knew. It was too crowded, very loud, and he struggled due to his lack of knowledge of the Muggle world. In Comparative Civilizations, Neville and his classmates were asked to use something called a "Computer" to do a report. He had seen Hermione access one easily at something called an "Internet Cafe" while on the move to Forks. Now, sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by the strange screened machines that hummed and beeped and made all sorts of other obscene sounds, he felt very undereducated. What was the use of his wand in this situation? Sure, he could transfigure the box into something more manageable, but that wouldn't help in the slightest. Besides, to transfigure something correctly he would need a working understanding of the thing.

"Yes ?" The teacher asked, clearly annoyed that he'd been simply staring at the computer for the past twenty minutes.

"Erm, right. Right, would it be possible for me to research from a book Prof-Mrs. Hallan? I am unfamiliar with this technology." That drew the eyes of everyone in the room to him.

"You are... unfamiliar with computers?" She asked, making his plea sound ridiculous. Neville clenched his fists at the tone in her voice and nodded minutely.

"Alright, well as you are aware the Library in town may not have the resources you need. But perhaps the one in Port Angeles is better equipped. In the meantime if you have any other homework to do, now would be the time. And you'll have to take the report home, as we will be moving forward in class."

"Yes Ma'am." He murmured to the teacher, shuffling toward the door. "I'll just go get some homework now." He didn't wait for a response, just walked out the door in a feigned-calm. He didn't go to his locker, but instead to the boy's restroom where he rinsed his face with icy water. Half a second later the door opened to admit the largest male vampire of the coven. Neville couldn't move. He hadn't seen a vampire up close since...

"Are you alright?" The vampire asked. Neville couldn't speak, as if someone had put a Langlock curse on him. The most he could do was shake his head slightly. "Do you want something? Water?" He shook his head again. "Alright... should I find your friend, that blond girl?" Emmett asked, already heading for the door. He pushed it open to find Luna standing directly outside, the look on her face the coldest he'd ever received. She was smaller than Alice by a good few inches, but she brushed past him easily. She didn't even ask Neville what was wrong, just gave him a tight hug which cued Emmett to leave.

...

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked when she saw them in the parking lot after school.

"Let's just go." Neville murmured.

"Oh, I actually wanted to pop in and have a word about you switching from regular Physical Education to something more private."

"No. I don't need anything else to set me apart Hermione. Just... let's go home." He said dejectedly.

"Alright... I do need to go to the grocery store for a moment, but you and Luna can take the car home."

"No, we'll come. I don't want you by yourself in this town."

"I'm alone all day Nev, it's fine." She reasoned. "Really." Neville just shook his head firmly.

"Well you shouldn't be. Let's go to the store."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 10

"Are you alright Nev?" Harry asked over supper.

"Fine."

"How was school?"

"Fine."

"Neville..." Harry had leaned forward intently, face scrunched slightly in worry.

"I just... feel ignorant." Neville murmured to his lap. "In class today we were supposed to do an assignment on a computer."

"Oh. Neville, I can't believe I didn't go over that with you and Luna both. I am so sorry! I should have realized that all Muggle public schools are well versed in computer technology..." Hermione said regretfully.

"It isn't your fault. I am simply not suited for this level of Muggle integration."

"...We all knew that this was going to be a challenge." Harry said quietly. "And there is nothing forcing you, please remember."

"Yes, I know."

...

Neville only continued to resent the time he spent at the high school. Emmett continued to notice, and always seemed to be near when Neville couldn't handle being around so many people. Neville took PE with him, and he marvelled at the human's movements. Emmett had never in his life seen someone mortal move so precisely or with such grace. He examined the young man's female friend for any of the same attributes and found only a few. While Neville was striking and swift, Luna's movements were drawn out and tranquil though none less efficient. Once, while Luna's attention was otherwise occupied with the gleam of the fluorescent lights on the polished floor, Neville ran from his place as goal keeper in European Handball to the middle of the court, stopping a volleyball with one hand from hitting the girl in the face; catching it easily and sending an icy glare at the misfortunate soul who had thrown the wayward ball. Neville did all of this and was tossing the ball to a team member before the teacher could even blow his whistle. A week later, when the class moved on to what was generally the most hated unit in PE, Emmett really saw the extent of Neville's strength. The students were to climb a knotted rope hanging from the ceiling, practice chin-ups, sit-ups, push-ups and throw a weight as far as they could; Neville was capable of all that and more. The young man, Mike Newton struggled to reach a quarter of the way up the rope while going against Luna who merely stood at the bottom, staring at the rope as if it were some complex puzzle. Mike could go no further, and laughed loudly at the girl who merely blinked docilely back. Neville was up next and he was up to the top and back down before the time it had taken Mike to reach the quarter point.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 11

Hermione woke up screaming on Saturday morning.

Thankfully, she'd put up silencing charms around her room, shielding any of the other occupants of the house from the noise. She wasn't allowed to do this. She, Harry, Neville and Luna all agreed to never put up such enchantments, instead agreeing to talk about dreams and anything they were troubled about. None of them followed this rule; Hermione knew from walking in on a crying Neville, that he'd put up some secretly, and Harry had some despite never making any noise after having night terrors, instead waking frozen in place with fear and shaking like a leaf. Luna, Hermione thought, was probably the only one who didn't tamper with the silencing charms.

She was alone in the house, Harry having taken Teddy to Port Angeles and Neville and Luna being outside. Hermione had a long shower with the hottest water her skin could stand and scrubbed her body much rougher than she should have. She came out rubbed raw and very red. She had next to no patience with any sort of makeup anymore, aside from when she was expected to look especially presentable.

The worst part for Hermione was that she couldn't even remember her dream; all she knew was that it had been a distorted scene from the final battle. They were most always like that. Harry's, she knew, were a mixture of the final battle, and little things like the Triwizard Tournament, his parents, Sirius, and Voldemort. Neville's were more like her's, but more centralized around Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback and Hannah Abbot.

"Hermione?" Neville's quiet voice roused her from her thought.

"Mmm, yes?" She responded only a little slowly.

"Are you alright? You're very red. Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, she shook her head slightly after pausing.

"N-no, don't worry." She murmured quietly. He came around and sat beside her on the couch.

"You can tell me." He reminded softly. She nodded silently once.

"Thanks."

...

"I'm floo'ing Charlie." Harry murmured when he got back with Teddy. He said it in a tone to suggest there would be opposition, but no one protested.

"I'd like to take Teddy to the beach tomorrow. I can't stay in this house any longer." Hermione said blandly, but inside she shuddered, remembering the nightmare. Harry's eyes snapped to her's immediately.

"I don't want you to."He said, "Not without one of us."

"I'll go with her on Thursday, when I'm off school." Neville said lowly with a shrug.

"Nev..." Harry complained, "The full moon is Wednesday."

"I know."

"Thank you Neville, but honestly I think I'd rather go alone."She said, putting an end to that. Hermione knew Harry was giving her a _very_ disapproving look at the moment.

"'_Mione_, please... It's not safe." He said.

"I'll be perfectly alright. I'm quite capable thank you very much, Harry." She snapped heatedly.

"I know Hermione!" He retorted angrily, "I just want you to be alright!"

"I don't need you controlling my life! I can make my own bloody decisions!"

"Stop." Neville said firmly as the sounds of Teddy's crying reached them. "Both of you, just stop it."

...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 12

A group of boys had started bugging Luna at school. She didn't tell anyone, not even Neville. The boys knocked the textbooks out of her hands when they passed in the halls and sneered and glared at her when they saw her. She was used to such behaviour, for the most part. Her years at Hogwarts were often unpleasant, but when the boys started whispering threats in her ear she was unprepared. The one time Neville had witnessed the boys pushing Luna into a locker, he'd had quite the fit. The Cullen clan of vampires watched as Neville slammed one of the boy's heads into a wall covered with brightly coloured papers pinned to it. Luna thought the boy's name was Thomas. The boy stuttered out a few words and Neville let him slide to the floor with a deadly glare.

"Don't tell Hermione or Harry." Was all Neville murmured to her. Luna knew Neville was having his own problems at the Muggle school, so she didn't say a thing about how the boys had accosted her in the girl's washroom before lunch and grabbed her.

The Cullens often watched Luna. She remembered how Hermione had told them that one of them had the gift of Legillimency, but that because they all knew Occlumency he could not read into their minds. She wished he could, sometimes. The thought scared her, but she thought it would be easier not having to say anything to anyone. Easier to just have someone know. But they'd all promised to never take their Occlumency shields down unless they had to. She didn't think this counted as serious enough.

The next day Luna wished dearly that she had lifted her Occlumency shields. Neville had gone home early, because he was feeling sick. The full moon was the next day. Morgan and the other boys grabbed her before she even made it to the front of the school where she was to meet Harry. They dragged her out a side door and shoved her into a waiting truck roughly, covering her mouth the entire way. She wouldn't have screamed anyway.

...

"Hermione, she isn't here." Harry spoke urgently into his cell phone as soon as she answered. He explained the situation in brief words, after addressing the small group of school officials that he'd collected while looking for Luna. Harry was glad he'd arranged to pick her up after school when he'd heard that Neville had gone home, or they would be even worse off... that was the information he attempted to comfort himself with.

"I'll alert the Cullens, perhaps they can help us." Hermione said quickly.

"I tried her cell and DA coin with no luck."

"Good thinking. Neville isn't well; he can keep trying those, but I have to bring Teddy with me while going to the vampires." She murmured anxiously. "Keep searching the school and surrounding area."

"Keep in touch." Was all Harry said before hanging up.

...

Luna's cell phone was the first thing taken from her. She could feel her DA coin nearly burning a hole through her chest where she kept it attached to a string. Thankfully, as soon as she saw Thomas at the other end of the hall she stuffed her wand into her sock where it still sat.

...

Hermione wasted no time while racing up the Cullen's long and winded driveway. Teddy fussed mildly when she swung him out of his car seat and onto her hip before marching up to the door and knocking sharply.

"Hermione." Carlisle Cullen answered looking mildly surprised.

"Hello." She said quickly. "I am terribly sorry to be so presumptuous as to show up unannounced, but I need your help."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 13

Luna was thirsty. She desperately wanted a tall glass of cool water but knew better than to ask. She gathered that the other boys with Thomas were named Morgan, Joshua, and Peter, and that they were exceedingly aggressive. They shoved at her and pinched her and tore at her clothes. Luna sat calmly through all of this, though inside she wanted to scream. This reminded her of her treatment while at Malfoy Manor.

...

"Rosalie, you and Carlisle will take town. I will run south and follow through to the treaty line. Emmett, north. Alice and Edward are to stay with Hermione. Esme will stay here." Jasper said quickly, slipping into an authoritative mode. Hermione shifted Teddy nervously while they baby fussed mildly.

"Thank you." She addressed everyone. "I'll call Harry and inform him. He should still be in town. Our friend Neville is weakened right now, and so will be staying at the house in case Luna comes back there." She stepped outside to make the call and returned a moment later.

"Alright. So you both have special capabilities if I am not very much mistaken, how do they work?" Hermione asked the two remaining vampires.

...

Luna was cold. Her captors had taken her on a twisting dirt back road in their truck and had pulled over after a bit. They had tugged at her clothing so hard it was splitting at the seams. They hauled her out of the truck and let her fall to the dirt harshly. They laughed at that. Luna could feel the place where Morgan hit her swelling, just below her left eye.

"What's wrong _freak_?" One of the boys laughed and kicked her a bit from her place on the ground. Luna was cold and thirsty and desperately wished she was lying upside down on her chair in the living room reading old issues of _The Quibbler_.

...

"Fascinating." Hermione's eyes would have been bright with intrigue if not for the situation, they flickered back and forth between the two inhuman faces before her.

"It is very difficult for me to be of service of course though, because I can't read any of your minds..." Edward sounded more than put out.

"For me..." Alice's eyes were very far away, into the future. "Looking into your future is like... looking into a pond... during a thunderstorm... all ripples and distorted images..."

"That's... incredible." She struggled to organize her thoughts at the distraction. This would definitely need investigating.

"Alright, well can you make anything of these distorted images? Any faces or... or anything?"

"I... can't see. I can't see her at all." Alice's eyes were unfocussed and scrunched in concentration.

"Which can only mean one of two things..." Edward murmured. Hermione was entirely confused, but she was sure that one of the things that would make Alice not able to see anyone was death.

...

Neville felt terrible. Not only because the full moon was fast approaching, but because he knew that if something bad happened to Luna he would never forgive himself. He wracked his brain for something that he'd missed, but couldn't focus. Neville could feel the tremors starting, barely a tremble at first, and wrapped himself tighter in the knitted blanket he wore. He tried the DA coin again to no avail, guilt motivating him to fight his exhaustion and stay awake.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 14

Luna's DA coin burned for the umpteenth time. She fidgeted with the amateur binds on her wrists, attaching her in a crouch to a tree, if only she could reach her wand... Her captors seemed to be making arrangements, fumbling with some heavy instruments in the back of the truck, and so paid her little attention. She knew it was now or never to make her escape. She felt around for the sharpest thing she could find, a rusty nail saved her life before, perhaps it was too much to ask for a second time.

Hermione would know what to do, Harry would find some way out of this, Neville would be able to get away, she knew. Luna strained against the ropes and felt them bite into her skin; she moved them against the bark of the tree, a cedar, trying to wear them. Her nails were not strong enough, they broke painfully in her frenzy. Luna felt around with her legs, she needed something. There was a chipped piece of rock lying a few feet to her right that looked sharp enough, if she could only reach it...

Luna stretched her body out toward it with all her might, she twisted and turned as silently as she could. Sweat burned her eyes and wetted her flushed face. She couldn't reach it.

...

Harry couldn't breathe. He'd searched the school, the surrounding forest, and most of Forks. Someone had put in a report with the local police and so now he was sitting in the police station, across from a short balding man asking asinine questions. He needed to be alone. He needed to _do_ something. He couldn't _breathe_. A tall blonde man strode into the room and flashed him a small smile.

"Carlisle, how can I help you this evening?"

"I was actually looking for Mr. Potter here." The man said, radiating kindness. _So this was Carlisle Cullen, head of the vampire coven_, Harry thought to himself. "Bill, have you sent out any notices to La Push? perhaps they might be of some help." Carlisle advised.

"No, I hadn't yet. I'll do that right now." Bill heaved out of his chair and left the room.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I've come to assist in any way possible. My daughter, Rosalie, is searching the town as we speak."

"Alright, let's get out of here." Harry murmured. "I need some air." Carlisle followed silently as Harry hurriedly exited the building and walked over to the near forest. His hands were shaking slightly and he clasped them together tightly, refusing to let it show.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 15

_I am going to die_.

This though repeated and echoed through Luna's mind. She knew it was true. She thought about how it would end, how they would do it. She doubted it would be quick. Luna thought about what Harry and Hermione and Neville would do, and then sighed to herself; she wasn't any of them, she was Luna. One of them was watching her now, Thomas looked her up and down with a slimy grin she knew Neville would want to punch right off his face. He opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly nasty, but closed it when the most hair-raising, bone chilling, mind numbing _howl_ rang through the trees. It had eerie tones to it that screamed _unnatural_ and took Luna's breath away. The howl sounded again and was answered by a few howls far off in the distance, and then one even louder and closer than the first.

"Wolves! Quick! Let's go!" One of the boys said quickly. The other dashed over to her and started yanking at the bloody knots.

"They're too tight!"

"Leave her." That was Morgan. He was already in the driver's seat and starting the ignition. The howls started echoing through the trees again, sounding unimaginably close. "Hurry up and get in." In his haste to get to the truck the boy kicked up some dirt and a few rocks and they went flying at Luna. The truck's tires left skid marks as it left. Luna was alone.

...

"The Quileutes. We're closest to the border right now." Edward said quickly.

"Pardon me?" Hermione asked, confused.

"The local aboriginal band, the Quileute's, they're shape shifters and can turn into wolves. Alice can't see them in her visions. We aren't allowed on their land, but if we approach the border I'm sure they'll notice."

"Alright. How far from here?"

"A half hour drive from here perhaps." Edward said.

"And running?"

"Ten minutes." Alice had no uncertainty in her voice.

"Let's go."

...

The few rocks that had been haphazardly tossed her direction hit Luna and she winced slightly. She gradually realized that the sharp chipped one she'd been eyeing earlier was lying there beside her left hand. Luna snatched it up and immediately began sawing at the rough binding. She barely noticed how violently her hands were shaking until the rock slipped and cut into her already bleeding wrists. The wolves' howling returned, just as she slipped her hands free. She snatched her wand from her sock and aimed it defensively. When nothing rushed at her out of the surrounding forest, she ran. She followed the dirt road, every twist and turn. Luna knew she was too distracted to apparate successfully. She tripped repeatedly, scraping her elbows and knees, barely able to feel her uncontrolled legs powered solely by adrenaline. She could barely think straight when she saw the highway, and didn't think to stop running in time; she ran into the middle of the road and was nearly hit by a car. Said car swerved and came to a screeching halt ten feet away from where Luna just dropped to the ground, shaking with exhaustion, breathing so hard her lungs felt torn, entire body turned to jelly.

"You should watch where you're-! Are you alright?" A rough though distinctively female voice asked.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 16

"What is it Edward? You know you're not allowed on our territory." A tanned, overly muscled man in only a loose pair of shorts growled when he met them.

"Yes, I know Paul, we've come on other business." Edward said seriously. Paul's eyes flicked to Hermione, looked her up and down once and the returned to flicking back and forth between the two vampires.

"What business?" Paul said it rudely but not heatedly, more weary than anything.

"A girl, human, has gone missing. Alice is trying to look for her but can't. She sees... nothing. We thought perhaps you may have some sort of lead?" Edward spoke quickly, obviously uncomfortable.

"No, we've heard nothing. I'm... sorry." Paul murmured. "If we do hear something, you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you." Edward said gratefully. He and Alice began backing away carefully, keeping their fronts to the threat. Hermione, however, was looking at Paul curiously. She had been expecting some sort of striking similarity between him and a wolf, as there had been with Remus, and as there was beginning to be with Neville. On the contrary, the man's features were that of a human's, but at the same time distinctly _inhuman_.

"Can I help you?" Paul asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure..." She said quietly. "I think I need to visit a library first, but thank you." Edward and Alice exchanged confused looks as Hermione turned and marched past them, flipping open her mobile.

"No... Near the local reservation... Alright, have you talked to Nev?... Yes, anytime now..." Hermione's tone was low. "No, I left Teddy back at the Cullen's... Yes, in a few..." She hung up the phone quickly and slipped it into an unseen pocket.

"Harry and Carlisle are meeting us back at your house."

...

After Luna had caught her breath, she found she still couldn't bring herself to speak. She trembled and fought away tears in front of this stranger who bent down to her level and spoke in careful tones, above them dusk was gathering.

"I'm Leah Clearwater, you look pretty rough. I've never seen you before, do you live around here?" Luna just looked up at the young woman blankly. "Your clothes are very torn; I think I have an extra set in my car, would you like to use them? You're shivering..." Luna nodded minutely. "Alright, don't try to move, I'll be right back." Leah hastened to the car and back before Luna even realized she had gone anywhere.

"I have them here, are you hurt? Do you think you can stand? I'll help you if you want." Leah said. Luna nodded just a tiny bit again and Leah lifted her by her forearms as if she weighed nothing at all. Luna was set on her feet and guided over to the car gently.

"Do you know where you are?" Leah asked after situating Luna in the passenger's seat. Luna shook her head.

"What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood." Luna managed to form the words clearly. "Do you have water?"

"Yes, just one moment." Leah searched in the backseat before procuring a metal bottle filled with water. Luna immediately began chugging it back, despite the other woman's protests.

"Just... be careful." Leah finally consented when she saw that Luna was holding down the water.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Luna asked.

"No, sorry, but I do live very near here and have a phone there..."

"That would be lovely." Luna said, adrenaline leaving her body suddenly, replaced with exhaustion. She settled into the seat before promptly falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 17

"Hey," Hermione greeted quietly, Harry nodded in response and passed a sleeping Teddy to her. She cradled the baby close to her chest and rocked him gently. "It's that time." She murmured to Harry, not looking up from the peaceful sleeping face.

"I know. You or me?" He asked. She hesitated for a moment before replying.

"I'll do it." He nodded again. "You'll find her," she said, "I know it."

"Dumb luck don't fail me now."

...

"Luna? Luna!" Leah's voice roused Luna from a gripping nightmare where she was trapped again in Malfoy Manor.

"Wh-What?"

"Sorry, you were twitching in your sleep. Also, we're here."

"Right. Thank you." Luna fumbled out of the seat and fell to the ground, body unwilling to hold its own weight.

"Oh! Here, let me..."Leah lifted Luna off the ground easily. "Do you mind?" Luna shook her head, eyes unfocussed. "So the phone is in the house."

"Thank you." Luna said with a small smile. "I love this time of day..." It was very nearly dark and as Leah guided Luna over to the lit porch her injuries were thrown into drastic contrast.

"Who did this to you?" Leah asked, not caring if it was rude.

"Some boys at my high school aren't very nice." Luna murmured with a small disappointed sigh.

"Oh my god!" A shiver of anger snaked its way down Leah's spine.

"I'm fine." Luna knew she had to get a hold of Hermione. "Erm, sorry, but can I use your phone now?"

"Sure, it's on the-" Leah was cut off by the sound of the howling wolves. She didn't miss Luna's shiver of fear, but looked toward the forest. "I have to... you should go inside. I'll be just a second." Luna did as she was told numbly.

"H-hello?" Neville's weak voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Nev, it's me." She said quietly, body still exhausted.

"T-thank goodness Luna... are you- AAAH!" Neville's loud groan of pain hurt her left ear where she held the phone to. She could hear what sounded like tearing fabric and some grunts and moans of pain. There was a crash and the line went dead.

"Neville?" Luna whispered into the phone, feeling terribly alone for the first time in a while. Her vision swam before fading to darkness.

...

"Neville?" Luna's faint voice murmured into the phone, just before she dropped it and fainted. Leah darted forward and caught the girl before she managed to hit the floor.

"Luna? Are you alright?" Leah asked with a sigh.

"That's the girl?" Sam asked from the doorway. Leah nodded wordlessly. Jacob stepped around Sam and looked as well.

"She's tiny, what are the marks from?"

"I'm not positive, but she said they came from some boys in her school." Leah told Jacob, not looking at Sam.

"That's awful." Sue said, she and Seth had entered the room from upstairs. "The poor dear, set her here Lee, on the couch." Leah did as she was told. "Seth, go grab a clean towel and dampen it a bit."

"I hope it isn't too serious, maybe we need a real doctor, like Carlisle." Seth said as he followed his mother's orders.

"This is probably the girl the Cullens were looking for." Sam said thoughtfully. "Jacob, go and-" He was cut off by a loud howl that sounded like Paul's. "I bet they already know and that's them. Seth and Jacob come with me, Leah you stay with your mother and the girl." Sam said as Seth re-entered the room. Both Jacob and Leah glared at Sam in warning.

"I am an Alpha too." Jacob reminded.

"And I am part of Jacob's pack, _not_ yours." Leah said.

"Yes, alright, _sorry_." Sam said with a roll of his eyes. "Let's go."

...

"Hey Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie." Seth greeted when they reached the border. Standing there were the Cullens and one unfamiliar human.

"Hello Seth." Carlisle greeted with a smile.

"Alright Carlisle, we think Leah found the girl you're looking for. She's at the Clearwater's now where Sue's patching her up."

"Patching her up?" The human male said tersely, left hand twitching toward his right sleeve oddly.

"She's fainted and looks pretty bruised." Seth reported.

"Should I take a look at her?" Carlisle asked worriedly. "If there is any internal damage, it needs to be looked after immediately."

"It's probably best right now not to move her..." Jacob told Sam, giving him a knowing look.

"Fine." Sam growled. "But just Carlisle, as before."

"And Harry." Carlisle said, gesturing toward the human. Sam nodded once and gestured for them to follow him.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 18

Harry had to restrain his anger when he saw Luna, covered in bruises and cuts, wrapped snugly in a blanket, fast asleep. She looked so small and helpless... he cursed whoever did this under his breath.

"Hello Leah, Sue, may I take a look at her?" Carlisle asked, Harry ignored the movement. Harry's DA coin burned white hot against his throat and he quickly removed it from his skin. He glanced down to see Hermione had asked him for news. Harry slipped the necklace off and fugitively re-spelled it to say he'd found her, but she was hurt. Harry watched tersely as the vampire touched Luna's neck softly. Sue gasped lightly when Luna's bloody wrists were removed from her long sleeves; Harry clenched his hands so tightly that his fingernails dug into his palms. The wolf named Sam peered his head into the doorway to see what the gasp was about.

"These need to be properly cleaned." Carlisle said, "I have some proper medical supplies at my house. Luna will not be further hurt if we move her, her body has just been pushed to its limit and she is recuperating." Harry nodded once.

"Thank you." Harry murmured, "And thank you both." He said to Leah and Sue. "Who found her?"

"I did." Leah said mildly. Harry nodded again thoughtfully.

...

Jasper was waiting with a car where the treaty line crossed the main road. Harry carried Luna to it while Carlisle thanked Leah Clearwater profusely. Harry put a sleeping Luna in the back seat and climbed in after her, her head rested on his lap. Harry watched her face scrunch momentarily before relaxing, she mumbled something incomprehensible.

"If you don't mind, can Luna and I just be dropped off near our house? Hermione and I both have taken some heal- _medical_ courses and I believe we can patch her up sufficiently." Harry said quietly. Jasper and Carlisle exchanged looks momentarily before Carlisle agreed. Harry gave directions absentmindedly while wondering how Neville was doing. After much insistence, Harry convinced the vampires to drop them off on the highway, little to Carlisle and Jasper's knowledge they wouldn't even be able to reach the house. Harry thanked them both before getting out and watching them drive away. As soon as they were out of sight, Harry apparated Luna and himself home.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped as Harry appeared, her wand pointed at them shakily. She stuffed the weapon back into her sleeve and hurried forward.

"She's fine, passed out. Her wrists are torn up though; I'll take care of it and put her to bed." Hermione nodded slightly, eyes filling with tears as she watched Harry carry Luna upstairs. She sat down on the floor and wrapped her hands around her knees, hating that she couldn't be of more help. When she'd gotten home, she discovered Neville had been too preoccupied to remember to take his Wolfsbane, but that he was sleeping soundly on the floor of his bedroom. She'd closed, locked and warded the door against him escaping and gone to put Teddy to bed, knowing she shouldn't attempt to move Neville to the basement. Then she'd waited. Hermione wasn't good with waiting. She'd needed to do something, anything. Sitting there, on the floor, trembling, Hermione hated herself.

...

Harry finished cleaning Luna up, settled her into bed, and didn't want to go downstairs; He could hear when Hermione started to cry. Harry rubbed his temples, it had been an exhausting day for everyone. Harry jumped when a loud yowling came from Neville's room, followed by a crash and what sounded like frantic scratching. Hermione came running up the stairs quickly, her face still wet with tears. They both drew their wands and stepped up to Neville's door.

"One, two... Three." Harry whispered under his breath before un-charming the door and opening it a crack. Hermione aimed her wand in and sent three stunning spells in rapid succession. Harry saw the first two bounce off the magical creature, but the third hit its mark and the Werewolf collapsed to the floor. Harry hurriedly bound it in chains and sent another stunner, just to be sure. Hermione sighed sadly when she saw the long self-induced scratches on the wolf. Harry easily levitated it out the door, down the stairs and into the basement.

Hermione stayed in Neville's room, trying to calm down. Harry returned a minute later and raised an eyebrow to the young woman.

"I'm going to bed." He murmured before turning around and escaping to his own room.

Hermione cried.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 19

Both Neville and Luna stayed back from school the next day, Thursday. Luna slept in late that morning, but she was the only one. Harry got up early from work, as per usual, and found that Hermione and Neville had been up for hours already. Hermione had occupied herself with baking some things, and had helped Neville when he turned back. Neville had some very fresh wounds on his face and arms, as well as some Harry had seen the past night but were covered by a thick blanket. Hermione had Neville set up on the couch with bedding and tea and anything else he wanted, which didn't amount to much at the moment. Neville smiled weakly as Harry passed through the living room on his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Harry greeted, coming over to sit by his friend for a moment.

"'Morning." Neville's voice was gravelly at best.

"I'm so sorry we weren't back soon enough Neville..." Harry said, Neville shrugged.

"It happens. You were somewhere more important." He hadn't said it in a self-deprecating way, he was only being truthful.

"I'm still sorry."Harry sighed, feeling the two hours of nightmare-filled sleep he'd received.

"Time to take the last round of potions Nev." Hermione said, walking in with a few brightly coloured bottles. Harry gave Neville's hand a light squeeze of affection, not wanting to disrupt any healing and left the room.

...

After Harry's left, Hermione's wish to be useful had been fulfilled at least twofold. Teddy seemed determined to stick all the mashed carrots he was given in his nose when no one was looking. Luna had yet to come down from her room and Hermione was getting very worried. As the pain-relieving potions had worn off, Neville felt the rough night he'd had and could barely speak through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry." Hermione repeated tearfully, as she had every time she passed him. "I just can't give you any pain potions right now; they'll react badly with your other healing potions." He nodded stiffly, he knew this...

Hermione got Teddy all cleaned up which took much longer than she expected due to the carrots, murmured a quick word to Neville and went up to see Luna. She knocked on the door lightly, and when she received no answer, opened it a crack. Luna lied on her bed, eyes open, staring at the ceiling, wearing loose pajamas and a blank expression.

"Good morning Luna." Hermione said quietly. There was no answer. "May I come in?" Luna looked at her briefly before returning her eyes to the ceiling. "Err, alright, I'd like to ask you about yesterday, if that's okay." Hermione came in and sat on the corner of the bed. "Will you please talk to me about it?" Luna's mind was racing. She... couldn't. Luna shook her head slightly. If Neville were to find out, he would be... angry, to say in the least.

"No." Luna said, throat dry and voice scratchy.

"We only want you to be safe Luna, that's the only thing we are thinking about right now." Hermione assured. Luna shook her head again, watching Teddy squirm in the other woman's arms. Hermione had changed so much over the past few months, grown from being a girl to a woman to a mother. "It's alright Luna, please, won't you tell me?"

"I can't." Luna murmured lowly.

"You're protecting them, you realize." Hermione said dryly. "And they don't deserve it."

"I know."

Luna didn't emerge all day, even when Harry returned home. He went up to see her, attempting to convince her to come down for dinner, but to no avail. Neville refused to go to school the next day, but Luna went back, still not saying a word to her family.

...

Jasper Hale was surprised to see the return of the pale blond girl at school Friday. He watched her especially close as she interacted with a few of her classmates in particular. A group of three boys tripped her as she passed their table in the lunch room while carrying a rather large stack of textbooks. She fell to the floor with a large crash that brought the focus of the entire student body. Jasper had been a few metres away, too far to catch her without being exposed. He gently helped her up and gathered her books while Luna stood there, staring off into space a little. Her emotions were in turmoil, a mixture of guilt, sadness, hurt, fear, anger and regret.

"Here you are." Jasper said, handing her back the books. Her eyes snapped to his suddenly and she nodded once in recognition.

"Have you ever heard of Nargles?"

"Err, I'm sorry, no." He said quietly, absolutely confused by the ludicrous words. She looked saddened at this so he immediately continued. "But I'd love to learn about them. Would you tell me?" Her face was suddenly lit with the brightest smile Jasper had seen in a very long time. They walked out of the lunchroom together, every pair of eyes on them. The other Cullen "children" smiled slightly to themselves, but then looked to the three boys.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 20

"She won't tell me." Hermione told Neville over lunch.

"I know." He replied sadly. "But we have to find out." She nodded.

"I'd like to go to La Push."

"Absolutely, and I'm coming with you." Neville said immediately. She pursed her lips momentarily before agreeing.

"If you're sure you're strong enough." She relented, scooping Teddy out of his highchair. "Let's go."

They drove down to the reservation and asked the first person they saw on the side of the highway, an overly muscled and tan boy Hermione recognized as Paul.

"Hello again, I was wondering if you'd give me some directions to the Clearwater's?" Hermione said, leaning out her window slightly. Paul looked her up and down again.

"I'm not sure I can do that." He said, practically oozing confidence. "What'll you do for me?"

"_I_ won't tear your heart out." Neville murmured too low for the shape shifter to hear. Hermione gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Well you'll just have to see, won't you?" She flirted openly, winking at the end. Paul's smirk widened.

"Keep going straight, when you come to the four-way stop, turn left and follow the road, house number 2966." He instructed. "Now, dinner?"

"Perhaps another time, thank you very much Paul." She said, rolling up her window and driving away. Neville raised an eyebrow in her direction, which she promptly ignored. Sure enough, Paul's directions proved sound and they pulled up to the Clearwater's house a few minutes later.

"Stay in here with Teddy until I signal." Hermione warned without heat. The Clearwaters lived in a modest medium sized home surrounded on three sides by the forest, and not too far from the ocean. She walked up onto the porch and knocked lightly on the door. After a moment it opened to reveal a woman, possibly in her mid-forties, with an open expression on her face.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, I think so. My name is Hermione Granger, someone here found my friend Luna last night and I would like to speak with them." She said with a calming smile to assure the woman she meant to harm.

"Ah yes, my daughter Leah found her. She's out for a few minutes, but you're welcome to come in and wait."

"Oh, thank you very much." Hermione said. "I have a few friends in the car-"

"Have them come in as well of course! I'll just call over to Leah's friends' house and see if she's still there. Make yourselves at home dear, oh, and my name's Sue." The woman said with a bright smile.

"Thank you so much Sue." Hermione waved at Neville for him to come out. Sue went into the house and Hermione could hear her dialling the phone. Neville carried a drowsy Teddy to the porch and they waited patiently for their host.

"Come on in!" Sue called from somewhere in the house. Hermione and Neville entered to find a very nice, homey, clean living room. "I'm in the kitchen!" They followed a hallway and found Sue Clearwater just hanging up the telephone. "Leah is just coming home now from her friend Jacob's house." Sue assured. "How is your friend, Luna was it?"

"She is feeling better, I believe, she went to school today." Hermione said with a small fake smile.

"To school? I thought it was some boys at school that... well..." She trailed off and Neville stiffened.

"W-what?" He passed the baby Hermione's direction as his hands started to shake. Sue eyed him wearily.

"What is this?" Leah Clearwater asked angrily as she entered the kitchen from the back door.

"Oh, you must be Leah, I'm Hermione and this is Neville and Teddy. We're friends of Luna's and we just wanted to thank you so much for helping her."

"Is she alright?" Leah asked defensively, eyes on Hermione.

"No." Hermione said, showing a bit of her worry. "She won't tell us who it was that did that to her."

"Huh." Leah said, crossing her arms across her chest. "And you think I'll tell you?" She paused. "Even if I did know something I wouldn't tell you. It isn't my place."

"You said something about... boys at school?"Neville was obviously still thinking about that.

"That's all we know." Leah stated firmly. "So I think you should-" The sentence dropped as soon as Leah set eyes on Teddy, who had roused at the sound of her angry voice. She let out all of the air in her lungs at once and took an involuntary step toward Hermione and Teddy. Neville growled under his breath and moved in between them protectively.

"Get _away_ from them, _now_." He hissed out between clenched teeth. Leah backed away defensively, body trembling.

"Neville," Hermione said gently. "It's alright. Come on, let's go."

"Y-you can't take him." Leah's frantic eyes were locked on the infant. "Please! He's my... imprint." Sue let out a sigh of relief, but Hermione only held the baby closer.

"_What_?" Neville asked incredulously.

"Leah? Mom? Are you in here? Jake sent me to come check on you guys, apparently there are some- Whoa!" A young man came in through the hall entrance and stopped immediately as he took in the scene. "What's going on?"

"Leah... imprinted." Sue breathed out slowly.

"Err, pardon me, but what does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"She's found her soul mate, so to speak." Sue explained joyfully. "And it was about time too!"

"Teddy's only a baby." Hermione said.

"It doesn't matter." The boy argued lightly. "She'll wait until he's older to have any sort of romantic relationship with him."

"Romantic relationship?" Neville growled protectively.

"Why don't I get someone else to explain this?" The boy said. "I'm not doing it justice."

"Call Jacob, Seth." Sue said, "And Sam; both sides of the pack should know." Seth did as he was told. Hermione touched Neville's arm gently.

"It's okay. Let's just figure this out." She whispered. His nod was almost unperceivable.

"If I tell you to, I want you to apparate with Teddy away. I'll deal with the Obliviating." Neville said quietly, catching her eye. She only pursed her lips in recognition that she'd heard him. A few minutes later, the room was filled with large, muscled young men, including Paul, who shot a wink to Hermione. Neville saw this and growled under his breath, just loud enough to get the attention of the room.

"Why are we here?" Someone asked impatiently.

"Calm down Quil." The oldest man said, he seemed to be the leader. He turned to Hermione and Neville. "I'm Sam Uley."

"That's Hermione, Neville and Teddy." Sue introduced, she held a wide smile on her face.

"So why are we here Leah?" Another man asked. He seemed slightly concerned for her.

"She imprinted." Seth couldn't contain his happiness and smiled brightly. Leah's eyes were still firmly locked on Teddy. The reaction from the pack was instantaneous.

"What? Leah! Congratulations!" Everyone seemed to be shouting over each other all at once. It reminded Hermione of the Weasley household momentarily.

"Hold on, hold on." Sam was saying, holding up his hand, everyone fell silent. "Leah wasn't supposed to imprint. We know that, her genes present a dead end. She isn't _supposed_ to even be one of us."

"_Sam!_" The other man, who also seemed to be an alpha, said angrily. "Do I have to remind you that you have no real power over us anymore? I am the true alpha of this pack, how dare you speak to her that way?"

"If she wasn't meant to imprint, she wouldn't have." Seth said, standing up to the much older man in defense of his sister. Teddy began crying quietly and Hermione rocked him back and forth, humming soothingly.

"Perhaps it's time to leave." She said. Argument was immediately on Leah's lips.

"I think we should explain." The other alpha said. "My name is Jacob Black. I assume you are aware that we are werewolves?" Neville flinched at the word.

"Shapeshifters." He corrected. Jacob nodded hesitantly. "I, however, am a true werewolf, but do continue."

"True werewolf?" Paul asked, eyes narrowed.

"He changes on the full moon against his will, though I can assure you the process is very safe." It was only partially true. Neville was entirely safe, but only when he's taken the Wolfsbane potion. "Now what's this about "_imprinting_"?" Hermione asked.

"When we imprint on a specific person, we become unconditionally bound to them for life. They are the only thing that matters, and we can't help but feel a deep need to do anything to please and protect them." Jacob said.

"I understand, but I believe I need to speak with the rest of our family before there is any more contact. What was that about Leah not being _supposed_ to imprint?" Hermione asked.

"She's a woman." Sam began, cutting Jacob off. "In all of our history there have only been male Quileute wolves. The gene is stronger in us, we imprint to pass it on."

"_That_ is _your_ opinion." Jacob snarled. "Some of the elders think it is to make us stronger."

"Your father is not one of us, his opinion-"

"Sam Uley, you will not be disrespectful to an elder under this roof!" Sue Clearwater's voice rang out firmly.

"We've got to pick Luna up, school is nearly over." Neville said, motioning for Hermione to go ahead of him and exit. They walked down the hall and just as they reached the front door, someone stopped them.

"W-wait!" It was Leah and she looked frantic. "I-I need to see him again. Please!"

"We'll let you know." Hermione hated herself for saying it, seeing the pain on the other woman's face. Neville ushered Hermione out the door. They drove back to Forks, directly to the high school and arrived a few minutes early. Neville had slumped in his seat, exhausted. "I'm sorry Neville, you should have rested today."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 21

"I should go in and get some homework, I expect I'll have a load." He said, getting out of the car slowly. It had started to rain again.

"Would you like me to help you?" She asked. He shook his head slightly and closed the door behind him.

Not five minutes later Hermione's DA coin was burning white hot. She jumped, grabbing Teddy and ran toward the main entrance of the school, wand in hand. As soon as she entered the building, she heard a scream and forced herself to slip her wand back up her sleeve. Now was no time to break the International Statute of Security... People were running around, but Hermione saw a gathering at the other end of the hallway. She ran, Teddy bouncing against her hip.

"H-Hermione." Luna gasped, right hand covering her left shoulder, her left hand still clutching her DA coin. Hermione looked around to see that a loose circle of people was surrounding them. In the centre of the circle was Neville, towering over a few boys who sat, huddled against some lockers.

"Neville calm down." Hermione said, putting her hand loosely on his shoulder. "They aren't worth it."

"It was them Hermione." He whispered. Hermione looked back to the boys in front of them, in her mind's eyes seeing Luna's torn wrists and remembering her own torture at the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Move out of the way." She said in a quiet voice.

"What's going on here?" Someone called, it was a very masculine voice. Immediately people began to move away from the scene. Hermione looked over her shoulder slightly to see a teacher stalking toward them. "Move along everyone, go on home. _Not_ you six! You all will accompany me to the principal's office." They followed after the man solemnly, Hermione's mind racing.

...

We watched curiously as they all accompanied Mr. Anderson down the hall and into the principal's office. Wordlessly my family and I hung back. A few minutes later everyone filed out except Hermione. Mr. Anderson stood with the students, keeping them civil. Luna noticed us at the other end of the hall and smiled to me slightly, her friend seemed to be fiddling with something on a chain around his neck. Only a few minutes later Harry appeared and strode down the hall, passed us with a single curt nod, and joined the group.

"I'm with them." He said blandly to the teacher. "Luna appears to be hurt. Neville will accompany her to receive appropriate medical treatment and I will stay in their stead." Harry's voice held a certain convincing power that gave Mr. Anderson a slightly dazed look. My siblings and I exchanged confused looks at it. He nodded dumbly and Harry motioned for Neville and Luna to leave. Neville looked as if he were about to protest, but Harry gave him a particularly pointed look and he relented. Neville helped Luna, taking her bag and gathering some books up from on the floor beside her. They walked toward us slowly, Luna still holding her shoulder gingerly, a distant look in her eyes. As soon as they neared, Neville turned his angry eyes to us suspiciously.

"... Thank you, for helping the day before yesterday." We knew what he meant. He motioned Luna toward a nearby bathroom. She nodded dazedly and followed him in. I knocked lightly after a few seconds on the bathroom door before opening it. Neville had Luna sitting on the counter and was setting her things down.

"Hello Jasper." The girl murmured with a small smile, she swung her legs back and forth to the beat of some silent rhythm.

"Hello Luna." I replied evenly. "Are you alright?" precluding to her shoulder. She nodded distractedly and began to hum something I'd never heard of, legs still swinging.

"Luna, please stop." Neville said gently, putting his hand on one of her moving knees. She did as she was told, still humming. "Thank you. Can I feel your shoulder?" She didn't reply, just hummed. He took that to mean yes, and carefully prodded her, upon contact she hummed louder. "I'm sorry." He murmured almost in a whisper, continuing. A moment later he brought out a small knife from his pocket and sliced through the fabric of her long sleeved shirt along the seam, from the neck line to the elbow. I was hyperaware that with one slip of the knife the boy held I could be in a very dangerous situation. He opened the flaps to reveal her very red, very bruised shoulder.

"Do you feel any sharp pain?" Neville asked. She shook her head almost unnoticeably. "Do you think you pulled any muscles?" Again she shook her head. "Alright, we might as well wait for Harry and Hermione in the car."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 22

"You are Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood's guardians?" The principal, Mr. Brandt asked tersely.

"For all intents and purposes." Hermione lied with a nod. Harry seemed very distracted and glanced up at the fluorescent lights flickering behind a ceiling fan every so often with a pained expression. "I would quite like to know why we are here sir. It would seem neither Neville nor Luna has done anything against the student code of conduct." The man spluttered at her words. "In fact, when I arrived Luna was clutching at her right shoulder to suggest that she had been pushed up against a locker."

"Ridiculous." Mr. Brandt snarled.

"If you will remember, sir, just a few days ago Luna was missing for a few hours. Harry came here looking for her." Harry still did not look at the man Hermione was addressing. "In fact, we have evidence to support the theory that it was the boys sitting outside this office played a part in that, and have also been bullying her during school hours."

"I have heard nothing to support that." Just a little doubt coloured the man's voice. Harry's green eyes suddenly snapped to the principal's.

"It's true. Luna and Neville are not a fault. The boys sitting outside are and _will_ be suspended for three weeks. You _will_ ensure they are removed from any and all of Luna and Neville's classes. You _will_ contact their parents and tell them what happened. You _will_ contact the police about the kidnapping. You _will_ ensure both Neville and Luna receive a proper apology." Harry's voice had just a touch of magic inlaid in the words, the tone, to _obey_. Hermione shot him a look and sighed quietly to herself.

"You're right, they aren't at fault. The boys will be suspended for _at least_ three weeks, and will be removed from any and all of Luna and Neville's classes. I'll personally contact their parents and the police about the incidents, and ensure they receive proper repercussions, and I'll arrange for an apology to be made." Mr. Brandt promised passionately. "Have a pleasant evening!"

"Thank you." Hermione said, standing immediately, balancing Teddy and pulling Harry up with her who currently had his hands over his eyes and positively radiated pain. She opened the door quietly and led her friend out gently. "You shouldn't have done that." She murmured quietly in his ear. He didn't answer until they were past the vampires and safely out the door.

"I know Hermione."

...

Hermione explained what happened blandly to Neville and Luna as she drove them home. Harry rested his head against the cool, steamy window for the length of the ride. When they returned home he immediately went up to his room and closed the door soundly behind himself.

"Is he alright?" Neville asked worriedly. Hermione nodded.

"It was some rather complex magic he accomplished, influencing that man, and he did it wandless..." She sighed.

"It was a variation of the Imperious Curse, wasn't it?" Luna spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"I suppose it was..." Hermione mumbled, not having thought of that...

"It should take a little time for his magic to regenerate, as well as his body." Neville said. "Perhaps I'll take a sleeping potion up to him..." He said as he climbed the stairs, body heavy with exhaustion. "It's been a long day, I think I'll sleep as well..."

"Sweet dreams." Luna smiled brightly, earning a little skate of Neville's head in exasperation as he disappeared.

"Luna..." Hermione began quietly when they were alone. "I think we need to talk."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 23

"We need to talk." Hermione repeated slowly. "Let's sit in the kitchen, I'll make some tea." She lead the way and immediately set the kettle to boil and Teddy in his highchair.

"Talk about what?" Luna asked with wide eyes.

"Neville and I went to Leah Clearwater's house this afternoon before coming to the school." Hermione began, pulling a teapot from the cupboard and a few well loved mugs. She noticed Luna's eyes wander as soon as she said the name. "She... well there has been a new complication in our lives, but that isn't what I'm talking about right now. Luna, we had to hear from _her_ _mother_ that it was some boys at school that did that to you... Do you have any idea how hurtful that w-was to u-us?" She faltered on the last few words and buried her face in her hands momentarily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione's voice was small now. "When I came to you and asked you about it... Luna, look at me!" Her tone turned to anger as Luna's eyes drifted to the closed window overlooking the forest. Luna's eyes flicked to Hermione's face and then back to the window in a second. "Why do I even bother?!" Hermione snapped as the kettle whistled loudly, she stood and wrenched the thing off the stovetop nearly smashing it into a wall and sloshing boiling water on her hand. She set it down with a crash, fed up and hurt, and pulled Teddy out of his seat, who was now wailing loudly in her ear, and ran out of the room.

Hermione went out the front door and to the car. She set the fussy baby in his car seat and slammed the door. She got in the driver's seat and slammed the door. Teddy cried harder. Hermione started the car and drove, too fast, down the dirt road leading to the highway. She had no idea where she was going, only that right then it didn't really matter. As her speeding heart slowed, and Teddy calmed, she became much more aware of the throbbing in her hand where the water had burned her. She was clenching the steering wheel tightly and the gas pedal was still nearly touching the floor. Hermione forced herself to relax some, and look to see where she was. It was vaguely familiar, _The Reservation_ her mind provided, and she continued driving straight ahead. When she arrived at the beach, Hermione pulled over.

Her hand had turned an angry red and throbbed with every heartbeat. Teddy's crying had subsided to sniffles, and Hermione's guilt was overwhelming. _What am I doing?_ She asked herself. She was _twenty_ for Merlin's sake... Hardly old enough to be considered an adult, and she was taking care of a baby? Hermione had always been responsible for her age, but being responsible for another thing's _life_? And not only another living thing, but _a baby_. Hermione had never felt so irresponsible... and Luna hated her, and she felt useless around Neville, and Harry ignored her, and her hand hurt. Tears welled as the enormity of strife crashed down upon her head.

About three minutes into the good cry Hermione settled herself in; there was a soft knock at the window. _Oh Merlin, they've found me..._ She curled into herself further, unwilling to be finished with self pity. The knock came again, just a little firmer. When she ignored it again, a voice accompanied the third.

"Umm, excuse me, Hermione?" But it wasn't a voice she immediately recognized. "Hermione?" The voice asked again anxiously. She peeked out between her fingers to find a tall, bronze-skinned, dark haired man she recognized as Paul.

"Please leave me alone..." She whispered, a moment later unsure if he'd heard her.

"Would you open the door?" He asked patiently. "Please?" She shook her head the tiniest bit. "Hermione, come on." She didn't know why she did it, only that she reached over and yanked on the door knob. He bent down to kneel on the dirt road in the open doorway.

"What?" She asked miserly, hyper aware of her red face and frizzy hair.

"Can I take you somewhere?" He asked. She shrugged, not looking at him. "Okay, move over, I'm going to drive."

...

"Why are we here?" She asked looking up for the first time since Paul got into the car; they were outside Leah Clearwater's house.

"I'm dropping off your baby. Don't worry, Leah won't mind a bit." He assured.

"Umm... I don't think so." Hermione disagreed, her rational side appearing once more. She wasn't responsible enough to raise Teddy, but she decided that didn't mean she was irresponsible.

"Oh, _come on_," Paul insisted. "Here, just give me a second." He jumped out of the driver's seat and ran up to the Clearwater house, letting himself in. Hermione turned in her seat and looked at the drowsy baby thoughtfully.

"I'm so sorry you got stuck with me Teddy..." She whispered sadly. "If only for your sake, I wish I were dead instead of Tonks and Remus..." The driver side door opened, making Hermione jump.

"Sorry I startled you." Paul murmured. "Leah's coming with us."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 24

Leah didn't say a word to Hermione as she got in the car, nor did she say anything on the drive; her attention was focused on Teddy as Paul drove for half an hour to get them to "the best beach in the area". The entire ride, Hermione did not look anywhere but out the window, and wiped her flushed face inconspicuously a few times. Paul parked and Hermione was out of the car before it was even turned off. She undid Teddy's car seat straps expertly and pulled him up into her arms before marching off down the beach, away from Leah and Paul. Hermione sat down on a log and cradled Teddy carefully, thoughts a million miles away. Paul and Leah walked over slowly, giving her a bit of time for privacy. As the wind picked up Hermione slipped off her outer long-sleeved shirt and wrapped it around Teddy snugly, leaving her in only a thin tank top. She seemed to be humming to the baby softly, but the notes were lost in the gathering wind and the crash of waves against the rocky shore. Leah couldn't stand to be so far away for any longer, so walked faster, Paul followed.

"C-can I hold him?" Leah asked hesitantly, hopeful. Hermione laughed loudly, a note of hysteria, and it sounded wrong to Paul.

"Well _sure_. You'll probably keep him a lot safer than I do! Merlin, I'm surprised I haven't dropped him yet!" She laughed again, standing and passing the baby over.

...

Hermione snuck back into the darkened house without a sound, sleeping Teddy cradled against her chest. It was somewhere between four and five am. She jumped when she flicked on the kitchen light to find Harry sitting at the table, arms crossed, an angry glare on his face.

"Wh-what are you doing sitting in the dark?!" She gasped.

"What are YOU doing?! Are you _really_ just getting home?" He yelled, standing abruptly sending his chair with a crash to the floor. Teddy awoke with a scream at the sudden noise, loud in Hermione's ear. "Do you even _understand_ how dangerous that was?! I've been _worried SICK_!"

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Was the only thing that came to mind to say.

"What? You're _sorry_? Bloody hell Hermione, where the _fuck_ were you? I thought you were more responsible than this!"

"I... went for a drive." She mumbled lowly, looking to the floor. At this Harry visibly deflated. Teddy's screams dissolved into half-hearted sobs.

"Look, 'Mione I was just worried... Luna and _everything_ right now has got me all... You know. Hey, that isn't your jumper." Hermione tugged at Paul's sweater nervously, it was incredibly warm. _Like him_, she thought.

"What's going on?" Neville's soft voice asked from the doorway. Wordlessly Hermione passed Teddy to his Godfather and slipped past Neville, going upstairs and to her room. Harry sighed heavily and kissed the infant's head gently.

"It's quarter to five, let's go to bed..."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 25

When Hermione awoke the next morning, her hand _hurt_. She awoke to find that Neville had made breakfast and changed Teddy. He was walking out the door, Luna in tow, passing the giggling baby to Hermione just as she came downstairs.

"Talk to me when we get home from school? Please?" He murmured, brushing an errant curl from her avoiding eyes. She shrugged slightly in response, timidly looking to Luna who was, again, staring out the window, fingers tangled in the Butterbeer cork necklace. "We'll be late..." Neville sighed, motioning for the blond to proceed, closing the door behind them. Hermione stood staring at the door until Teddy grabbed a hold of her hair and yanked at it, impatient for attention.

...

Hermione took the other car to Forks early in the afternoon. There some things to get at the grocery store, and when finished she couldn't stand the thought of going back home. _Stir crazy_ is what her mother used to call it. Hermione was decidedly stir crazy, sitting at home all day with Teddy, driving Neville and Luna to school, waiting to and then going to get them when it was done, making dinner, putting Teddy to bed. Again and again and again each day. Stir crazy, was only the beginning...

At least Harry has work, even if it was going in and out of the American Ministry of Magic all day, to meetings and the like. Neville and Luna were able to struggle along with Muggle high school. The adventures of her days comprised of choosing what to make for dinner, breaching the perils of getting the baby dressed, and _waiting_. Hermione hated waiting.

"Hello Hermione," someone greeted, causing her to jerk her head up quickly, out of her musings back to the real world.

"Mr. Cullen." She returned. "How are you today?"

"Very well, thank you, and please, call me Carlisle." He smiled brightly. She shifted Teddy in her arms and his eyes flickered to the burn on her hand. "Oh, that looks painful. Would you like me to take a look?"

"Err, that's alright. I'm sure it's fine." She declined.

"Really, I insist." He said, catching her arm and pulling it a little closer. "Water burn?" Carlisle asked. She nodded stiffly. His cold finger soothed the inflamed skin. His tinkling laugh brought her from her reverie with a slam and she yanked her hand from his grasp.

"No, please, Hermione I wasn't laughing at you." He defended immediately.

"What were you laughing at then?" She demanded. He stopped. He couldn't tell her that it was not a laugh of amusement, but happiness to the relief on her face. "That's what I thought." She turned quickly and exited the store, Teddy bouncing on her hip.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 26

Luna and Neville sat at their regular table, away from the general populace, at lunch, as per usual. As everyone bought their lunches and sat down around them, conversation volume swelled, after a few minutes, it dropped to hushed whispers. Something wasn't right. Something was different. At the Cullen table sat _four_ students. Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett. Where was the fifth member of the group? Jasper stood at Neville and Luna's table, where the latter was chatting animatedly about some such nonsense, eyes bright. After a moment, Jasper sat, next to Neville, nodding thoughtfully. The three pretended that nothing was amiss and spoke mildly until the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. The subdues whispers broke into slightly louder than normal, excited conversation. The day progressed as per usual.

The next day was the same as the last, Jasper joined Neville and Luna for lunch. The school whispered. The next day, Alice and Edward joined them. It was a strange sight, to see Rosalie and Emmett sitting alone. The next day, students witnessed Emmett trying to convince his 'girlfriend' to sit with the new kids. On Friday, the full transition had occurred, Rosalie gave in and wore a sour expression to prove it. The Cullens now sat with the weird new kids.

...

Hermione found herself at the Forks library, as she secretly knew she would, sooner or later. She browsed the aisles, a small smile of remembrance on her face. She'd signed up for a library card almost as soon as she entered the building. Teddy garbled excitedly, his pudgy fists full of her hair which he yanked at mercilessly, and she didn't mind. Hermione went to a random aisle and started browsing, running her hand along the well worn spines and sighed. _This is where I belong_.

"Are you looking for something in particular miss?" Someone asked, causing her to turn. The was a woman, perhaps in her late fifties, with greying hair, a heart shaped face, and warm brown eyes.

"No, not really. I am just looking right now." She replied pleasantly.

"Goo!" Teddy exclaimed with conviction.

"Actually, where do you keep your children's books?" Hermione asked. Her memory recalled third year at Hogwarts where she found herself in the company of Teddy's father. She remembered her interest in his private rooms, the walls adorned with hundreds upon hundreds of books, she knew she was the only student to have ever seen it. Remus had been as much of a bookworm as she, and she was determined to influence his son in such a way as well.

"This way dear." The woman instructed. Hermione nodded and followed. There was a nice little niche, bordered by pillows and a well worn rug where the few shelves sat and a squishy brown armchair.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled, plopping Teddy down on the rug where he immediately attempted to crawl away.

"He's adorable." The woman commented. Hermione smiled again.

"I think so."

"How old is he?"

"Seven months." Hermione smiled, "Thank you for your help, I'll be sure to ask if I have any more help."

"Be sure to do that dear, have fun." The woman winked in Teddy's direction before heading off back down the aisle they'd come from.

"Come on Teddy, let's pick out some books."

"Mah!" He waved his arms in the air excitedly. I scooped him up and grabbed a few of the closest children's books before sitting in the chair with Teddy in my lap.

"How about this one, it even has your name in it: _Teddy Takes a Bath_." I suggested, opening to the first page. His eyes were wide as his listened to my voice and I pointed to the colourful pictures. After reading a few more stories, I collected a few more and signed them out with my new library card. I bundled the baby against the harsh November winds and we hurried to the car. Just as I drove away, I glanced back to see a Help Wanted sign sitting in the window of the Library we'd just exited. I memorised the phone number and thought about it the whole drive home.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 27

"Thanks for dinner Hermione." She said sarcastically, clearing the table with a flick of her wand. The meal had been terse, Luna and Harry both wouldn't look at anyone, and Neville was the only one who attempted to make any sort of conversation. Harry ignored Hermione and went upstairs, pretending to be thinking about something else. She sighed explosively as Luna followed suit.

"I've got it." Neville said warmly as Hermione turned to take Teddy out of his highchair. "I'll give him his bath." He assured. She softened immediately; Teddy had made an enormous mess of his food.

"Thank you." She told him gratefully. "I'll clean up this mess then get out some pyjamas for him." Neville shook his head slightly.

"I can do those too. Why don't you go relax for a bit? Read a book." His words nearly brought the young woman to tears. She was so exhausted.

"R-really?" His nod was enough. Hermione kissed his cheek chastely and went up to her room. She didn't read, as she'd have liked, but fell straight to sleep.

...

Hermione was awake in another hour. She could hear someone shouting, distinctly male, and concluded it must be Neville when she heard the words.

"_He's YOUR Godson Harry!_"

"I _know_ Nev, I don't need _you_ pointing that out to me!"

"Actually you do! _She_ shouldn't have to do everything! It's hard enough on her as it is! It's hard enough on _any_ of us!"

Silence.

...

"I'll be late getting home tonight, and Teddy will be with me." Hermione murmured the next morning. The arguing last night went unmentioned. "Neville, you and Luna can apparate home, right? I'll have the car."

"Where will you be?" Harry asked, suddenly impossibly tense.

"Paul invited me to dinner on the Quileute Reservation."

"Paul?" Neville growled. "That jerk?"

"I don't want you going there, especially with Teddy." Harry ordered.

"I've agreed to go." She said. "And that's the end of it."

"Hermione, I know you've been feeling pressured lately-" Neville began, but the possessive tone was still present.

"You're not going."

"Pardon me?" Her face flushed brightly with indignation. "You actually presume to tell me-!"

"You're _not_ going." The finality in Harry's voice struck a chord in Hermione.

"You know what? _Fine_ Harry! _You_ stay home with Teddy all day, _you_ cook and clean and do every other bloody thing that needs doing while _I_ go distract myself with whatever I please. _You_ wait around for your life to start, for everyone to get home so you have someone to talk to, _you_ can take care of yourself so well, what about Teddy? Go ahead and clean up for him and change him and feed him and entertain him. I am finished!" She snapped, slamming the plate of eggs and fried tomatoes down on the table much too hard, startling a cry from the infant in Neville's arms. Hermione snatched Paul's jacket from the back of Luna's chair, her purse and keys from the counter and slammed the front door with all her might.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N- This is of course merely a collaboration of Ms. Rowlings/ Ms. Meyer's worlds with my own take on PostWarAU. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine, all other credit goes to the wonderful ladies who've created such lovely universes. Many thanks to them.

New Beginnings

Chapter 28

She drove to Port Angeles a little too fast, and then she drove to Seattle with her foot pressed to the floor.

...

"_You're not going!" Ron yanked at her wrist sharply, eliciting the sensation of her entire arm nearly being yanked from its socket._

"_Ron, stop, you're hurting me." They didn't have time for this... didn't he realize that Death Eaters were sure to be breaking in this very moment? "I have to help Harry, you know, we both do."His blue eyes examined her face closely before he leant in and pressed his lips to hers once, twice._

"_Please 'Mione, you don't know what it would do to me if you were hurt." He murmured, "Please just stay safe. Stick close to me."_

"_Oh Ron!" Hermione pulled him close into a tight hug, imagining she could feel his heartbeat pounding as hard as hers. She dismissively brushed away the few gathered tears from her eyes._

...

She couldn't see the yellow line separating lanes on the highway. Tears blurred her vision. She knew she should pull over.

...

_Flashes of light, spells of varying degrees whizzed over their heads. Adrenaline coursing through Hermione's veins, blood pounding in her ears. Ron's sweaty hand clenched around hers, much too tight, but she wouldn't complain, not now._

"_Get down!" He shoved her none too gently out of the way just in time to see one of the huge clubs a stray giant swung smash into the ruined wall they'd been pressed up against._

"_In here!" Harry shouted from somewhere to her right, Hermione felt him grasp her forearm and lead her to a cramped fissure obscured by a thick tapestry. It was barely large enough for the three to jam in. "Okay?" Harry checked, his eyes wide, searching his best friends for any injuries. "Let's go, you cover me, I have to get to Voldemort. If we get separated, we meet back at the Room of Requirement."_

"_Okay Harry." Hermione assured. Harry peeked out the other side of the tapestry, and Ron's hand clamped down on Hermione's wrist again._

"_Hermione," He whispered, "If we get out of this alive, marry me."She was too shocked to do more than blink twice before Harry glanced back at the two._

"_Let's go." He said before ducking out. She was right behind him._

_..._

She couldn't breathe, and so slammed on the breaks. The car didn't respond as she prompted though, and with a great lurch the steering wheel was wrenched from her hands.

...

_Cacophony, her mind supplied the word. There was screaming, shouting, sobbing, explosions as ill aimed spells collided, and Hermione could taste the smoke in the air. Someone knocked into her from behind, Ron, which sent her sprawling, out of control. She stumbled over something vaguely squishy and slick and her stomach lurched when she noticed it was Padma._

...

Icy fear gripped her stomach as she felt, rather than saw, the car skid across the road, like a skipping rock on a raging river. She managed to produce a shield charm around her person, the car slumped into the ditch, effectively rolling right over, tilting back and forth, smashing the windows and crumpling the roof. Her heart beat in her throat, nearly choking her.

...

"_Come on." She whispered to herself. "You can do this." She stood proudly; wand held high, sending spells one after the other in quick succession. Dolohov sent another of his made-up spells her way and she managed to dodge it, but that caught his attention. He strode forward confidently, toward her. She send spell after curse after enchantment, but nothing seemed to touch him. The Death Eater was not ten feet away when in her haste she sent a blasting curse at the ceiling above his head. Sharp chips of rock hailed down, gashing him, and she thought she saw his eyes widen almost comically before a rather large chunk buried him with a squelching and snapping sound._

...

Hermione shuddered in revulsion at the memory.


End file.
